


Such a Beautiful Mess That's Breaking My Skin (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't have a chance to tell Jared before he asked her, and Jared crumbles under the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Beautiful Mess That's Breaking My Skin (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such a Beautiful Mess That's Breaking My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190417) by dugindeep. 



**Title:** [Such a Beautiful Mess That's Breaking My Skin](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/55553.html)   
**Author:** dugindeep   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** J2, mentions of Jensen/Danneel and Jared/Genevieve  
 **Warning:** Angst Level Orange  
 **Summary:** Jensen didn't have a chance to tell Jared before he asked her, and Jared crumbles under the whole thing. 

**Format:** mp3

22.66 MB, 24 min 45 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/r4567lxq4q4gyxfk63jv)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7g1p4gpl1jkf199)

Podbook available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/such-beautiful-mess-thats-breaking-my-skin)


End file.
